1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is luminescent diodes and particularly to luminescent diodes of the type which will give off a green light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art that semiconductor luminescent diodes may be constructed as an MIS structure in which an electro luminescense by the injection of charge carriers in a layer close to the surface of a semiconductor body. Such a construction is extremely suitable for construction in the integrated technique. These structures do, however, have the disadvantage that the surface of the semiconductor body, as a boundary, has the disadvantage in that the injected charge carriers frequently recombine non-radiatively on the surface. A construction of this type is described in "Solid State Electronics", 1974, Vol. 17, pp. 25-29.